The invention relates to a winding machine for winding material webs, in particular foils or films, having a feeding system comprising a first belt feeder which, during the winding of the material web around a winding core, wraps itself in one direction at least partially around the material web.
For the winding of material webs, winding machines are provided with one or several contact rolls which rest on the material web and press the air out during the winding operation. With extremely thin foils, which are especially elastic, a different tension can build up over the width of the material web as a result of a non-uniform thickness profile during the production, caused by temperature fluctuations. Contact rolls are not suitable for use with these thin foils since they are extremely inflexible and exert the same pressure over the complete winding width onto the foil.
To support the winding operation with thin foils, feeder systems are known which press with a plurality of side-by-side arranged belts onto the foil. To be sure, these belts are driven by a joint drive, but are flexible enough, so that they can exert a differing pressure onto the thin foils over the winding width of the material web. Tensions caused by differences in the thickness profile do not increase in this way. These feeder systems, however, have the disadvantage of being configured only for one winding direction. A further disadvantage is the limited flexibility for different winding diameters.